


Brotherly Love

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had realized his feelings went beyond brotherly love a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine fall deeply in love—there’s just one problem: they’re siblings.

Blaine realized his feelings went beyond brotherly a long time ago. 

_Who do you want to marry Blaine?_

_My brother Kurt!_

_Well…isn’t that sweet._

But he wasn’t a child anymore and that answer wasn’t so cute. Kurt had always been there for him, just a year older. They spent every moment together and were absolute best friends. 

Kurt had smiled at him when he admitted to being gay and said he was too. 

They struggled through being bullied together, mourned their mother together, and played together. 

They were best friends. They were brothers. 

Blaine wanted them to be so much more.

Sometimes, he lay in bed sick over his thoughts. He knew he should look up to his brother, love him but not too much, but he couldn’t. Just looking at Kurt filled him with such a longing that he could hardly breathe. He wanted to hold Kurt while they slept, kiss him gently and whisper words of love to him. 

He wanted Kurt to know that because of him the sun rose and set on Blaine’s world. 

But because of who they were born to that could never happen.

“Are you alright?” Kurt asked while they watched Moulin Rouge on one of their movie nights and Blaine felt his chest swell with all the words he wanted to say.

_You’re so beautiful._

_You’re my everything._

_I love you so much._

_I wish we weren’t brothers._

“Fine,” Blaine replied back with a small smile and Kurt wrapped his arm around his brother’s waist, pulling him close.

That night Blaine curled up in his bed and sobbed brokenly, clutching his chest like it would fall apart. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice when the door opened. As soon as the bed dipped down next to him he quickly wiped his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. 

“What’s wrong?” He opened his eyes to see Kurt’s concerned gaze and something snapped. 

Blaine reached up to grab the back of Kurt’s neck and kissed him desperately. His lips still tasted like the salt from his tears and Kurt took in a shaky breath before cautiously returning the kiss. Instantly, Blaine felt dizzy and surged forward. 

Kurt relaxed into the kiss and cupped Blaine’s cheek, kissing him deeply. When they finally parted, Blaine blinked up at him dazed. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed and Kurt shook his head. 

“Don’t be. I’ve…I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time,” he whispered back. “I’m glad you feel the same way.”

“I love you,” Blaine took his hand and squeezed. 

“Me too,” Kurt gave him a small smile and Blaine’s throat tightened. They both grinned and kissed each other again. “We can’t-“

“No one can know,” Blaine nodded. 

Kurt settled down next to him in the bed and stared at their intertwined fingers. He squeezed his hand lightly and pressed their foreheads together. 

In another world they could have met at school. They could have fallen in love slowly. They could call each other boyfriends. They could start their lives together. 

Now they had to hide. 

Blaine looked over at Kurt and found himself smiling. Kurt was everything he ever wanted and everything he ever needed. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to go to prom together or hold hands in front of their friends but it was all right.

Blaine would rather have Kurt in secret than not at all.  


End file.
